US VHS and DVD Releases
This is a list of all United States VHS and DVDs released to date. Season 1 * Thomas Gets Tricked and Other Stories * James Learns a Lesson and Other Stories * A Big Day for Thomas * The Early Years Seasons 1-2 * Tenders and Turntable and Other Stories * Thomas Breaks the Rules and Other Stories * Better Late Than Never and Other Stories * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures Seasons 1-3 * Daisy and Other Thomas Stories * Percy Takes the Plunge * Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas and His Friends Help Out * Thomas' Christmas Party and Other Favorite Stories * Best of Percy * Best of James * Thomas & Bertie's Great Race & Other Adventures Season 2 * Thomas' Sodor Stories Seasons 2-3 * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories * Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Thomas Stories * Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Dragon and Other Stories * Two Thomas Adventures Season 3 * Trust Thomas and Other Stories Seasons 2-4 * Fun With Thomas Season 4 * Gallant Old Engine and Other Thomas Stories/Henry and the Elephant * Rusty to the Rescue and Other Thomas Stories * Sing-Along and Stories * Thomas Meets the Queen and Other Stories * Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories Seasons 1-4 * 10 Years of Thomas * Best of Thomas Seasons 4-5 * Thomas' Trackside Tunes and Other Thomas Adventures Season 5 * Cranky Bugs and Other Thomas Stories * Make Someone Happy and Other Thomas Adventures * Races, Rescues and Runaways and Other Thomas Adventures * Spills and Chills and Other Thomas Thrills Seasons 1-5 * Thomas' Christmas Wonderland and other Thomas Adventures * Best of Gordon * Quarry Adventures On Sodor Seasons 1-6 * Thomas' Snowy Surprise and Other Adventures * Ultimate Christmas Season 6 * James and the Red Balloon and Other Thomas Adventures * Percy's Chocolate Crunch and Other Thomas Adventures * Salty's Secret and Other Thomas Adventures Seasons 1-7 * Thomas' Halloween Adventures Seasons 6-7 * New Friends for Thomas and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Jet Engine and Other Adventures Season 7 * Hooray for Thomas and Other Adventures * Percy Saves the Day and Other Adventures * Thomas and the Really Brave Engines and Other Adventures Season 8 * It's Great to be an Engine! * Songs from the Station * Steamies vs. Diesels and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Sodor Celebration! * Track Stars Season 9 * Come Ride the Rails * Milkshake Muddle * Tales from the Tracks * Thomas and the Toy Workshop Seasons 3-10 * Mud Glorious Mud Seasons 9-10 * Thomas and the Treasure Season 10 * Carnival Capers Seasons 1-11 * The Greatest Stories Season 3-11 * Holiday Express Season 11 * Engines and Escapades Season 12 * Railway Friends * High Speed Adventures * Team Up With Thomas * Percy and The Bandstand Seasons 12-13 * The Birthday Express Season 13 * Splish, Splash, Splosh! * Thomas and the Runaway Kite * Creaky Cranky * The Lion of Sodor Seasons 13-14 * Thomas in Charge! Season 14 * Merry Winter Wish * Wobbly Wheels and Whistles * Pop Goes Thomas Season 15 *Merry Christmas, Thomas! (October 2011)﻿ Specials * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * Calling All Engines! * The Great Discovery * Hero of the Rails * Misty Island Rescue * Day of the Diesels (coming September 2011) The Pack * On Site With Thomas * Thomas' Trusty Friends Compilations * Double Features * Great Destinations! * Holiday Favorites (October 2011) * Steam Team Collection (November 2011) DVD Gift Sets * Totally Thomas Volume 1 * Totally Thomas Volume 2 * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * Totally Thomas Volume 6 * Totally Thomas Volume 7 * Totally Thomas Volume 8 * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Steam Engine Stories * Best Tales on the Tracks * Whistle Express Collection! * Fun Pack * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Sodor Friends Holiday Collection * Adventure Pack * On-the-Go Pack * Play Date Pack * 4-Disc DVD Box Set * Holiday Favorites (coming soon) Category:VHS Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:Merchandise